dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Cross (3.5e Equipment)
A longsword that converts the user's belief in his/her cause into raw holy power. Once an ordinary weapon used by the Order of Light - the ruling power of the land of Nyuusen - this weapon was given to a brave, idealistic warrior who recognized the corruption in the Order of Light and sought to purge the malign influence from its ranks. His faith in his own deity supercharged this longsword into a potent tool for eliminating corruption and restoring chivalry and justice. Pure Cross This Medium ''holy'' ''axiomatic'' longsword's enchantment bonus is equal to its holder's total bonus on will saving throws; thus, it tends to be strongest in the hands of a paladin, cleric, or similar character. In addition to being used for melee attacks, the Pure Cross can be swung at empty air to launch a crescent wave of holy power; treat this as a ranged ray attack with a range of 25 feet (unlike most rays, the Pure Cross's ray is not a touch attack, so it does not ignore armor and natural armor modifiers; however, it is still capable of hitting incorporeal creatures, like any other magical ray). In any event, a hit from this weapon does an extra 2d8 damage to evil or chaotic creatures (which replaces the damage bonus of the holy and lawful properties) and an extra 4d8 damage to undead creatures; the bonus damage against evil and chaotic creatures stack with each other and the bonus against undead (a chaotic evil creature would take 4d8 extra damage, a chaotic or evil undead would take 6d8 extra damage, and a chaotic evil undead would take 8d8 extra damage). Evil or chaotic outsiders take 10d8 extra damage; chaotic evil outsiders take 12d8 extra damage. In addition to this, the Pure Cross functions like a ''rod of absorption'', and can absorb up to 30 levels of spells or spell-like abilities per day to be used to cast cure spells, ''banishment'', or any spell from the Good or Law domains (either through a touch attack or embedded in the ray attack; however, even with a spell embedded, the Pure Cross's ray is never considered a touch attack). Spell levels can also be expended to add +2 to the bonus for a single attack or damage roll (including any special attack rolls, such as disarming, sundering, or tripping) for each spell level expended, or to automatically threaten and confirm a critical hit by expending 5 spell levels. Absorbed spell levels can be retained from day to day, but the Pure Cross can never have more than 30 unused absorbed spell levels at a time; any extra levels are simply wasted. Finally, the Pure Cross gains a +6 bonus to disarm and sunder attack rolls made against evil or chaotic weapons, armor, or items (this bonus increases to +12 against an item that is both chaotic and evil). For example, the Pure Cross gets a +6 bonus to sunder or disarm an ''unholy'' or ''anarchic'' item, or a +12 bonus against an item with both of those properties. This weapon's fearsome power does have a cost, though; wielding the Pure Cross eats away at its holder's resolve. For every 5 rounds that one wields this weapon, the user must succeed on a Will save (DC = 20 + 4 for each previous success) or suffer 1d2 points of Wisdom burn. A round spent not wielding the Pure Cross is not only not counted against this limit, but actually reverts the counter by 1 round; for example, if you'd have to make a Will save against Wisdom burn on your next round, stowing away or dropping the Pure Cross and keeping it out of your hands for 1 full round would mean that you'd have 2 rounds until your next save if you began wielding it again. Once the Pure Cross inflicts Wisdom burn or is stowed away for 5 consecutive rounds, the DC drops back down to 20. Failing the save against Wisdom burn also forces the wielder to make an additional DC 18 Will save or be shaken for 3 rounds. In addition, any creature without a lawful good alignment that attempts to hold this weapon immediately gains five negative levels (or only three if it's neutral good or chaotic good). These negative levels never result in actual level loss, but they remain as long as the Pure Cross is held, and cannot be removed in any way, not even ''restoration'' spells, except for by discarding or stowing away the Pure Cross (which removes them immediately). ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Artifact Category:User:Luigifan18 Category:Weapon